


Easter Eggs

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, that was unexpected,” John said, gulping.</p><p>“How’s that? I announced out loud that I was going to do it,” Sherlock said.</p><p>“But, yes, you did, but—- you know,” John said as he blinked a few times to clear his vision, “It was quick,” he stated simply, not wanting to imply anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for Easter a month ago.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Sherlock woke to the smell of fresh baked bread and a disturbing noise. He stretched in bed, rolled his body out of it with a disapproving moan and wrapped himself in his bed sheets. Making his way to the kitchen, he spotted John with his back turned to him. He groaned, hoping John noticed him but the mixer’s noise muffled his voice. He persisted.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked in a surly voice.

John didn’t hear or notice him once again.

“John, why on earth are you making so much noise so early in the morning?” he tried once more.

Sherlock stepped closer to John and roughly pulled the mixer’s cord out of the outlet.

“HOLY S….spirit of Jesus!” John exclaimed, “Sherlock, you scared the pee…s— peace out of me!”

“You weren’t listening!” Sherlock said grumpily, “Why are you talking like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like that. Spirit, Peace, whatever.”

“We can’t swear, Sherlock.”

“Enlighten me, please.”

“Oh, you don’t know?”

“Well, you could assume that.”

“You don’t know what day it is?”

“It’s Friday. So, what?”

“For God’s sake, Sherlock, it’s Good Friday!”

“Only for you. I’m having a very disturbing and annoying Friday so far.”

“C’mon, Sherlock, you’re a genius and you don’t know what a Good Friday means?”

Sherlock shook his head with disinterest.

“Holy week? Holy Thursday? Good Friday?” John tried, “Easter Sunday?”

“Ah,” Sherlock face contorted, “I remember now.”

“Oh, I almost lost my faith,” John joked.

“Don’t tell me you’re into that nonsense.”

“Nonsense? It’s tradition, Sherlock.”

“It’s a load of bollocks!”

“Shhhh, don’t swear!”

“Don’t be ridiculous then.”

“You’re such an arse…nal of impressive data, how could you forget about Easter traditions?”

“I’ve already told you, I delete useless information.”

“So, have you ever had an Easter, like, a real Easter?”

“No.”

“No Simnel cakes?” John asked incredulously, “No Easter lamb?”

“No.”

“Even when you were a kid?”

“I deleted my childhood memories,” Sherlock said with a scowl.

“Okay,” John said, feeling a little sorry for his friend, “So what you do say we have a proper Easter this year?”

“Waste of time, John. I have more important things to do.”

“C’mon, Sherlock, I want to do something for you.”

“You want to do something for me? Then find me an interesting case!”

“Don’t spoil it, Sherlock. I have already made up my mind. We’re having an Easter dinner!”

“Dull.”

“It’s not dull, Sherlock. It’s all fun, and goodwill, and harmony, and sharing good moments with people we like.”

“I’m sorry. I was wrong. It’s not dull, it’s boring.”

“I’ll call Lestrade, Molly and Stamford. We can talk with Mrs. Hudson later.”

Sherlock just ignored him. John opened the oven door and taking a pan out of it as he said, “But for now, we can start with delicious Hot Cross Buns!”

“What is this?”

“Well, it’s like miracle food. Some people say that when cooked on a Good Friday, Hot Cross Buns won’t spoil or mold during the whole year. My grandmother used to tell me that a piece of it given to someone ill will help them to recover.”

“Oh great, now you’re baking bollocks instead of just speaking them,” Sherlock snapped, “You can’t be serious, John.”

“Shush, Sherlock. I don’t truly believe in it. It’s just…well, you know, tradition,” John said as he picked up one of the buns and sliced it, offering one half to Sherlock.

Sherlock accepted the bun, inspected it and was just about to eat it when John said rapidly: “Half for you and half for me. Between us two shall goodwill be,” before he ate his half. Sherlock glared at him, taking a small bite of his half.

“Well, at least the taste compensates for all the rubbish around it.”

And with that, Sherlock left John to his Easter preparations.

*

John woke up early on Easter Sunday to make the final arrangements for their Easter lunch, which included hiding the Easter Eggs for the Egg Hunt and putting the lamb in the oven. He had never cooked a lamb in his life and the thought of spoiling it made him fear for the whole Easter experience, ‘cause, let’s be frank, it’s all about the food. Well, at least it was until now. This year, he was more concerned with making it happen properly. The whole atmosphere of Easter, with songs, tales, traditions, games and, of course, the food needed to go off without a hitch.

He put the garlic and herb lamb roast on boulangère potatoes in the oven. While it cooked, he set to hiding Easter Eggs throughout the flat. John had bought one medium sized plastic egg for each of his guests. He put their respective names on it and hid them where he thought they would not find. Lestrade, Molly and Stamford weren’t familiarized with the flat, so it was an easy task. Mrs. Hudson could easily find anything at the place, but she would play along just because she was Mrs. Hudson and she was always nice. And after few minutes, John found himself with only one egg in hand. Sherlock’s egg. Of course, the bastard would ruin everything and find it even before the lunch was over. It was time to lay down a strategy.

*

By the time their guests arrived, everything was in place. They chatted a little and then proceeded to the perfectly set lunch table.

“Oh, congratulations, boys. I’ve never seen this table so clean! In fact, I’ve never seen the entire flat in such good condition,” Mrs. Hudson said with a pleasant smile.

“You don’t need to congratulate me. It is John’s doing. I would never ruin my experiment table like that,” Sherlock retorted.

John entered the room with a big platter with hot and succulent lamb on it in his hands. Everyone, except Sherlock, applauded as he settled the lamb on the table.

“What have I ruined?” John asked casually, sitting down on his chair.

“The table,” Lestrade said disinterestedly as he sliced the lamb.

“I wouldn’t ruin the table!” John said defensively, not entirely sure of the subject.

“Yes, of course,” Sherlock said in a surly voice as he held his plate out to Lestrade, expecting him to fill it first, “just like that time you came home with Sarah and I walked in to see you pinning her against all my experiments.”

“Shut up, Sherlock!” John hissed, blushing at the looks he received.

“You had a shag right on Sherlock’s experiments? I must give you a medal!” Lestrade said with enthusiasm while Molly blushed severely.

“Boys, I don’t think it’s time for this conversation,” Mrs. Hudson said in her most motherly fashion, “Leave it for later.”

“Besides, I don’t really want to know about the table’s history, considering where we are right now,” Stamford said as he cut a small piece of his lamb.

They ate happily, with light talk and laughter and occasional comments about their personal life. John was overwhelmed with compliments for the amazing food and reception.

“So, John, how’s your sister?” Molly asked.

“She’s doing fine. I talked to her this morning. She said she has sobered up at last,” John answered promptly.

“Yes, John seems to be very open to alternative realities at this specific date. Easter miracles, would you say, John?” Sherlock said and John glared at him.

“Okay, I think it’s time for a little fun. What do you say to an Egg Hunt?” John asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hunt?” Sherlock said with a spark in his eyes.

“Yes! One of the joys of Easter,” John began to say and was interrupted by Sherlock.

“And it seems to be the only one so far…” He mumbled.

“Shut up, Sherlock,” John said before he continued what he was saying, “Before you arrived, and while Sherlock was asleep, I hid one egg for each of you around the flat.”

“And how are we supposed to know which one is for whom?” Lestrade asked dumbly.

“I addressed it to you. If you find someone else’s egg, just leave it where it is and wait for the designated owner to find it,” John said the last phrase a little harshly as he looked right at Sherlock.

Sherlock shrugged disinterestedly.

“You have 5 minutes. Just let me time you guys,” John said, reaching for his mobile, “Here, right. The ones who fail to find their egg in time have to pay a penalty. Are you ready?”

Everyone nodded but Sherlock.

“Wait. What penalty?”

“There’s a box on the coffee table. Inside, there are small pieces of paper with some silly penalties. Don’t worry,” John explained.

“I’m not worried. I don’t have any reason to be worried,” Sherlock retorted.

“Ok, right, aaand,” John said dramatically. “it’s on!”

Everyone got on the move. Molly and Mrs. Hudson went to look around the fireplace, with Molly finding her egg in less than two minutes. Lestrade found his taped under the table. Mrs. Hudson giggled and commented good naturedly about John’s capacity to hide something from her in her own building, but she found her egg anyway.

Sherlock was completely startled by the fact that everybody seemed to find their eggs before him. He hadn’t exactly looked for it either. He looked at John, trying to get a clue from his facial expressions, the way his feet were positioned, or the way he moved his eyes to indicate the exact spot of his egg. Obviously, he could not deduce this. Finally, when the time was up and everyone got back to their seats, only Stamford and Sherlock couldn’t find their eggs.

“So, Stamford and Sherlock have to pay a penalty,” John announced.

“SHERLOCK?” they all exclaimed at the same time.

“Never mind. How am I supposed to work with such distraction? You were all screaming and laughing and making a mess of my flat. You all took John’s attention so I wouldn’t be able to read him,” Sherlock spat, “This game isn’t even a proper hunt, as you said. It hasn’t clues or evidence. I can’t work like this.”

“Woah, calm down,” John warned, “It’s not work, Sherlock. It’s a game. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“Supposed to be, but it wasn’t. It was a stupid game,” Sherlock complained.

“Yeah, Sherlock, forget about the game, right? Concentrate on the penalty you have to pay,” Lestrade teased.

“I’m not paying anything. It wasn’t a fair game.”

“Of course you are, sweetie. You have to do it. That was the rule,” Mrs. Hudson said gently.

“Shut up all of you. I’m not doing anything! I’m not going to stand here listening to all this Easter rubbish!” Sherlock said, completely infuriated. He stood and grabbed his coat and scarf, putting them on.

“What are you doing?” John asked, “Where are you going?”

“Out and away from all this Easter nonsense.”

And he left.

John was embarrassed by Sherlock’s behavior and tried to apologize for him. In the end, they all knew what he was like and they understood.

“Well, I think we still have one more loser in the room…” Lestrade said, teasing Stamford.

“Well, it seems like we have indeed,” John smiled as he grabbed the box of penalties from the coffee table and offered it to Stamford.

The rest of the afternoon went well with more friendly chat and laughs and irrelevant topics. Somehow, Stamford ended up having to sing the national anthem upside down. Everyone, including Stamford, were impressed that he did, because the man wasn’t in his best shape after all.

As the afternoon grew dark, the guests thought it was best to leave. They all said their goodbyes, leaving John alone in the flat. Mrs. Hudson was the last one to leave and she assured John that Sherlock would be back soon and that the lunch had been wonderful. John gave her a light kiss on the cheek before he closed the door and started to clean up the mess of glasses, bottles and plates around the flat.

Mrs. Hudson was right about Sherlock. He entered the flat just few minutes after everyone left. John turned to look at him.

“Were you waiting for them to leave so you could come back?” John asked incredulously.

“Very perceptive of you,” Sherlock said tersely, taking off his scarf and coat.

“I can’t believe you! You’re such a child!” John accused, putting the pile of plates he was holding on the table.

“You set me up with a ridiculous game to humiliate me and I’m the child?” Sherlock growled.

“It wasn’t a set up! It was a fair game. If you can’t admit it, I’m sorry.”

“I’m a horrible Egg hunter, so what? Give me a decent game and I’m sure I can beat you,” Sherlock said childishly and it made John giggle.

“Of course you can beat me. You can beat anyone,” John said. As he spoke, an idea occurred to him, “So, here’s the thing. There’s a game. An Easter game…”

“How convenient,” Sherlock grumbled.

“And it’s a 50/50 chance. There’s no set up by me and no advantage to your crazy genius mind. What do you say?”

“Betting on something that isn’t in my control?” Sherlock asked, “I don’t think so, John.”

“C’mon, let’s do it. You owe me one. And if there’s a small chance that I beat you, even if I have to count on my luck, I’ll take it for granted.”

“Ok, fine. What’s this game?”

“It’s Egg Jarping. Have you ever heard of it before?”

“No,” Sherlock answered simply.

“Ok. Both of us hold a hard-boiled egg. We tap the other’s egg with our own egg intending to break it without breaking our own. Got it?”

“Well, it doesn’t require a genius to play,” Sherlock said mockingly.

“The loser has to pull a penalty from the box and pay it. Is that clear?”

“Alright, alright.”

John had boiled extra eggs he hadn’t used for lunch and he picked the most hard boiled he had. He let Sherlock choose his own so he would not be able to complain about John trying to cheat on him.

“So, are you ready?” John asked.

“Yes, I am,.” Sherlock positioned his egg against John’s.

“Ok,” John said, giving Sherlock one last look, “Now!”

They started to hit one egg against another. At the same time, they tried to avoid the impact. It was a precious scene. Two grown men were playing with eggs. They were clearly having fun. They were laughing and concentrating.

John managed to pull back a little and push his egg against the very tip of Sherlock’s making it crack. Sherlock quickly pulled his egg back, but it was too late. John hit his egg against Sherlock’s one last time and Sherlock’s egg was lost.

“Yes! I’m the winner!” John cheered.

“No big deal. It was just stupid,” Sherlock said with a small grin.

“Nah, you enjoyed it!” John accused and they both smiled, “Now, the loser has to pay the penalty, thank you very much.”

“Stupid game. Stupid treat. Stupid you,” Sherlock said playfully while he stuffed his hand into the small box and picked out one small piece of paper. He unfolded it and read out loud.

“Kiss the person in front of you.”

Sherlock crumpled the paper in his hand and looked at John, his laugh dying. John was suddenly serious and he avoided the look on Sherlock’s face.

“Hm, we- I—, You don’t have to do it, you can change, if you want,” John said, feeling heat creeping up his neck.

“Of course. What are the other options?” Sherlock asked.

“Hum… I don’t quite remember now, but I’m sure there is one with something to do with running around the building in underwear,” John smiled, clearing the tension a bit.

“But you just put absurd things like this in the box?” Sherlock said without thinking.

John’s expression was of pure surprise, and a little offense. Sherlock tried to straighten it.

“John, I didn’t meant to—-, no. It’s just- what if Lestrade ended up having to kiss Mrs. Hudson?! Think about it.”

“It’s just a peck. It doesn’t have to be a proper kiss, you know,” John explained. It was Sherlock’s turn to be alarmed. His eyes widened, “No, oh dear, I wasn’t insinuating—-I- No, Sherlock. It’s Lestrade— My God —“

“Shut up, John. It’s for the best.”

“You know, you can opt to not do anything if you want. Not saying that you ever considered doing it, you know. I’m not insinuating anything, for God’s sake,” John found himself babbling, “Sherlock, don’t ever think I’d do something like that. I’m just saying that if you think the other options are as bad as this one, you can chicken out. I don’t care. You don’t care either. You can just leave it alone. Yes, let’s do that. Just leav—”

Sherlock leaned forward, grabbing John’s shoulders and sealed their lips together in a chaste kiss. It lasted but a few seconds, but it was enough for the two of them get closer. Sherlock quickly pulled away. Their stared at each other; analyzing, picturing.

“Well, that was unexpected,” John said, gulping.

“How’s that? I announced out loud that I was going to do it,” Sherlock said.

“But, yes, you did, but—- you know,” John said as he blinked a few times to clear his vision, “It was quick,” he stated simply, not wanting to imply anything.

Sherlock leaned to him again and John didn’t pull away. Their faces were mere inches from each other. They just stared at each other until Sherlock said:

“John,” his breath ghosted over John’s lips, “Just so you won’t have the opportunity to say that I’m a bad loser…” they brushed their lips very lightly, “I’m going to…” Sherlock kissed John’s lips again, “do it,” Kiss, “just,” Kiss, “one,” Suction, “more,” Kiss, “time.”

John reached hungrily for Sherlock. He pulled their mouths together a little more forcefully than Sherlock and started to move them together with no interruptions. He sucked gently at Sherlock’s bottom lip and Sherlock did the same for him. He slid one hand to Sherlock’s back, bringing his body closer. The kiss deepened. John opened his mouth, inviting Sherlock’s tongue, but it was his tongue that asked permission, sliding through Sherlock’s slightly parted lips. Their tongues touched, awkwardly at first, but they quickly established a good pace. It was like a barrier was torn down and all the tension in their bodies vanished. They slid their tongues together with no rush, just tasting, trying and caressing each other’s mouth. It was soft and it was hard. It was fast and slow. John raised his hand and grabbed a fistful of Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock whimpered and John sucked his lips, letting go of his hair and ending the kiss.

Sherlock winced away, his eyes widened in shock. He didn’t say anything. John licked his own lips and said:

“I-I need to clean up this mess.”

“Ok. Right. Do you want some help?” Sherlock asked inelegantly.

They stared at each other with startled eyes and suddenly they cracked up. They looked at each other. John stood up from the sofa and they laughed even more.

“Really? You’re offering me help?” John looked down. They were smiling, “Please, don’t make it awkward.”

They laughed harder.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to accept,” Sherlock grinned brightly, standing up and walking towards the window to grab his violin.

John picked up the rest of the glasses and plates scattered around the flat and started to walk to the kitchen.

He heard Sherlock’s triumphant, “Ha!” and recognized that he’d finally found his egg where John had hidden it, in Sherlock’s violin case. Before John disappeared to the other room, he turned and asked:

“So, what was your impression of Easter?”

“Well, it wasn’t all that boring after all,” Sherlock said as he set the egg down, picked up his bow and started to play ‘hot cross buns’ on the violin.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank my lovely beta reader, grizzie, for doing her work so quickly and for reminding me that i forgot to say where’s Sherlock’s egg was hidden. The violin case was her idea. Thank you, darling.
> 
>  
> 
> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
